Ella, simply, Ella
by bebopshani
Summary: Told by ella,a seductive, lovely young woman who used her charm and womanly wiles to attract the eye of a handsome prince. it goes past the once upon a time and happy ending
1. Default Chapter

**Ella, Simply, Ella**

**You know my story. I am the radiant blonde that caught the eye of a handsome prince and lived ever after. But that's not really what happened and my story did not begin with once upon a time. Here is the truth.**

**My father was a kind, loving man who had lost his wife, my mother, soon after I was born. He often told stories of her and her great beauty as we sat around a small fire in our crude, old shack. He was a serf to a great lord and worked hard for the measly bread and meat we ate for supper. I was the apple of his eye; I was his perfect daughter, Ella.**

**When I was ten years old, I was sent away as a payment for a gambling debt my dear Father owed to a lord in a neighboring fief. I was to be a maid to the lord's two daughters, Adele and Cyrille. They were pampered girls that took pleasure in yelling and hitting the maids that served them.**

**I made the mistake of hitting Adele back one day, after she hit me for picking up a toy she was not yet done playing with. I was tied to a tree and whipped three times, but I did not cry. I still have the scars on my back, although they are barely noticeable. I never touched either of them again, except to dress them.**

**I missed my father dreadfully, but I soon made many friends in the manor and the small town outside the walls. I was a favorite among the young men, for I was quite charming and beautiful. I was tall, with a slender, but shapely body, piercing green eyes, a delicate nose, and full pink lips. But, my most exquisite feature was my long, curly, blonde hair that fell to my lower back.**

**I flirted with the men, but found myself attracted none, although some were heart-breakingly handsome. I was holding out for something, someone special, for I had a sense of greatness about me that could only be fulfilled by royalty. And how right I had been.**

**Adele and Cyrille were not pretty girls, but they were attractive enough to catch the eyes of some men. They often stared at me with envy in there gaze, and I lowered my head meekly and clasped my hands together modestly. I knew I outmatched them in allure and beauty, and I relished in it. **

**I remember the day I heard his name with perfect clarity. A messenger came in with a manila invitation. Cyrille read the invitation aloud for all to hear, "His majesty, Prince Alexander Jonathan Domenici of son of King Henri James Domenici has cordially invited you to a masked ball in a fortnight to honor the prince's 18th birthday.**

**Sincerely,**

**Prince A. Domenici"**

**My two young mistresses squealed like little girls and talked excitedly of the dress they were going to buy. I rolled my eyes and excused myself from the room. I was not going so what was the point of staying in there listening to them scream like demented children. **

**I headed toward the library and found the book I had left there a day ago. This room was not used much and I loved the isolation I got while I was in here. I had learned how to read when I as ten. I had fanned Adele, who always got hot, during the lessons and listened attentively to the tutor. Although he did not know it, I was his best pupil, for both girls did not care much for the arts of learning and only half paid attention. **


	2. preparing for the ball

**Chapter 2**

**To all my readers: I know I am summarizing this, but that it b/c she is reminiscing about her younger years, I don't think any one wanted to read a 21 chapter selection…review if you have any comments**

**I couldn't concentrate on any of the words; Prince Alexander's name ran through my mind and sent shivers up my spine. I had never been an indecisive person, but my mind was going back and forth on a solution. I had to go to the ball, but how? I had nothing to wear, no jewelry, no shoes, no perfumes.**

**I never considered myself brilliant, my I was quite crafty and clever. Jameson, the owner of a cloth shop, owed me a favor, for I had watched over the shop a few months ago when he went to visit his red headed lover in a neighboring fiefdom. **

**However, I still needed shoes. The shoemaker was an old man who owed me nothing. He was quite obstinate, and would not give into my womanly wiles, for he could barley hear or see. I sighed and paced back and forth, I needed shoes. I could not go barefoot to a ball; I would be seen as a barbarian and intruder. I looked at a small glass vase, racking my mind for ideas. **

**I picked up the tiny vase; a smile crept onto my red lips. The glassmaker was a middle-aged, unhappily married man who often flirted with me when I came into the store. Glass shoes, I would be seen as a goddess in glass shoes.**

**My ears were pierced, but the earrings that I wore were dull from constant use. Well, that ends that. I cannot go to the ball without jewelry; they will know I am common. I sighed, _I shall think of something later_**.

**I half walked, half ran to Jameson's store. I burst in the door with a radiant smile on my face. I ran over and hugged him, "Jameson, my pet, my dear, I need a favor." I traced my long, elegant finger over the lines on his face, smiling enticingly. "Och, lassie, what is it you need. I do owe you," he replied with his thick, Irish accent. "I need you to make me a queen!" I pointed toward the silver silky material, indicating my choice. "Och, Ella, that is my best material. You are going to drive a man into debts." I chuckled quietly, "You should have thought of that before you went to your red-headed hussy. I need it in a fortnight, Jameson. Do not disappoint me." **

**I walked out of the store and headed to the glass shop. I peered through the window, before entering. I saw Charles, the glassmaker, rubbing his head, as though it hurt. And then I could see why, for his 6 children were crying and his thin, nagging wife was lecturing him on something. I grinned and strolled in. "Charles," I said in a light, airy voice, "how do you fair?" He looked up and stared, his mouth agape and his hands flopped uselessly on the desk. "Well, if it isn't pretty Miss Ella. I fair well thank ye. What can I do for you?"**

**I leaned over, giving him full view of my swelling bosoms. I squeezed them together, like I had seen many women do, and poked out my bottom lip. He started to pant and gawked unashamedly at them, like a hungry dog. **

"**I heard you were the best glassmaker in the county."**

"**Ye heard right missus," Charles said smiling**

**I lifted my skit to show my small, dainty foot. "I have a challenge that only you can fulfill. I need glass shoes. And I need them in two weeks. Now of course, if you can't do it, I will gladly ask Marcus, he owes me a favor." I looked at him, pouting, brows furrowed, he was making me work for it.**

"**I will have them done in a week!" he measured my foot and sent me on my way. As I left the shop I noticed his wife's disgusted look. I smirked and walked off; swaying my round hips side to side for her husband's viewing pleasure.**

**I still did not know what I was going to do about my jewelry dilemma, but that could be taken care off later. I was going to be the belle of the ball. I was going to be the most divine creature there. I was going to be queen! **


	3. Chapter 3: the final touches

**Thank you to all my reviewers, even if I only have three, I continue this story because of you )!!!!**

**Chapter 3**

**I slept little the week of the ball. I spent restless nights pondering the rest of my problems, and dreaming of the prince.**

**Adele and Cyrille were more demanding than ever. Their desire for constant attention took away the precious time I needed to arrange and organize my plan. It didn't help when Cyrille pried into my business either.**

"**My dear, Ella," she would say with sarcastic gentleness, "You seem to be quite busy these days. Everyday you visit the village and come back smiling quite gleefully. What ever do you do there?" Before I could utter and answer Adele would cut in. "She probably has a lover, Cyrille. Mayhap it is Old Man Williams. He has had his eye on you since the day you came here. What a lovely match that would be, Ella." She smiled cruelly and flounced off, her brunette curls bouncing frivolously.**

**I shuddered. Old Man Williams was a nasty, wrinkled creature that had a reputation for fondling the pretty young women in the village. I hated to go to his bakery, for all he did was gaze at my face and full breasts, itching to caress them.**

**When the two nagging sisters were finally done with me: I rushed to my room to try on the delicate glass shoes. They were so frail and lovely, that when I walked I made sure to put little pressure on them, which gave me the appearance of floating.**

**When I picked up the shoes, Charles the Glassmaker also gave me a bag full of little, glittery dots. When I gave him a puzzled look he laughed and told me to put it in my hair so it would sparkle. I gave him a radiant smile and thanked him warmly, which produced a scowl from his wife.**

**After picking up the slippers, I headed to Jameson's to see how my dress was coming along. It was a divine garment, fit for an empress. It was long and sleek, with a train and a gossamer, shimmering cape that was held up by two silver leaves on my shoulder. The collar was lined with small, crystal flowers with emerald leaves coming off a few of them. Ti add to its elegance, a silver belt divided the dress in half with a lengthy chain that held an emerald drop at the end.**

"**Jameson," I muttered in awe, "It's absolutely majestic. The queen herself will not have a better costume."**

"**Aye, lassie, it is the best thing I have ever made. You will be a goddess among mortals."**

**He handed me the dress and placed on top of it a matching mask. It was made from the same, soft fabric and was outlined in silver sequins. A large emerald was placed in the center of the forehead and white feathers aligned the top. **

"**Perfect!" I exclaimed and smile delightedly. I started to walk away quickly, excited to try the dress on, when Jameson yelled after me, "Wait, lassie! I have a carriage for you. Tis a bit outlandish, but it shall give you a comfortable ride! I shall be your coachman and pick you up at eight, after your sisters have left." **

**I bowed politely and strolled toward the manor, and suddenly, an idea occurred to me.**


	4. Chapter 4: the fairy

**Well ladies and gentlemen…. Well actually just ladies, cuz guys don't really read fairy tales and such…it is almost time for the ball…. YES!!! From here I will elaborate on more things and such…so you get the full feel of the setting and the looks etc. please read and review!!! Thanks**

**Chapter 4**

**I carefully crept into the house, making sure no one would hear my entrance. I ran to my room quickly and opened my trunk and gently folded the dress and laid it in the chest. I locked it and placed the key under my mattress as an extra precaution.**

**I got down on my knees, and from under the bed I retrieved a small wooden box. I lifted the latch and opened it cautiously. Inside were pair of emerald drop earrings and a necklace with a fairy pendant that had two, green emeralds for eyes.**

**Unchecked tears slid down my check. My father had given to me before I left. It belonged to my mother, who wore it on her wedding day. My father told me when I got married, to make sure to wear these, for they bring good luck (although I disagree because my father lost my mother to death and me to debt.)**

**I never showed them to anyone for fear they would be stolen and sold. Or worse yet, that Adele or Cyrille would make them their own. I couldn't bare the thought of them wearing my dear mother's jewelry around their wretched necks.**

**I returned from my thoughts and smiled; they matched the dress perfectly. And now all I had to do was sit and wait for the day to arrive.**


	5. Chapter 5: pity and plans

**Alright all my faithful readers, this is the final chapter before the ball, enjoy it b/c the next chapter will be very long, but exciting b/c u will never guess what happens.**

**Chapter 5**

**On the day of the ball I was frantically running around helping the terrible two prepare for the ball.**

**Adele's dress was a russet brown that brought out her eyes and hair. I fixed her hair in a tall bun with braids encircling it. I placed a small, crystal tiara to give it some decoration. "For once, Ella, you did something right," she sneered as she looked into the mirror. "Tell Anna to come and help me with my rogue. You are dismissed."**

**I bowed and headed toward Cyrille's room. I entered to find Cyrille admiring Anna's work in the mirror. 'Anna," I said in a quiet, lilting voice, "Lady Adele would like you to attend to her." She bowed to Cyrille, and with a wave of her hand, Anna was dismissed.**

**"Come, Ella, arrange my hair," Cyrille demanded regally, as if she were already queen. I picked up the brush and began arranging her thick, auburn waves. '"You know," she said smugly, "For once I pity you." She looked at my through the mirror, waiting for a response. I did not give her one. I did not care for nor need her useless pity.**

**"Really, missus?" I asked, pretending to be surprised and interested. "Why ever would you pity a poor maid?"**

**'Oh, stop being coy with me, Ella! You know you are beautiful. You have an aurora about you that attracts both males and females. You are like the seductive Helen of Troy; you influence men and twist them around your slender, little finger."**

**"If the prince saw you, he would be smitten with you. That is why you are not accompanying us. Have fun cleaning the kitchen and sweeping the cinders, Ella."**

**She smirked and inspected her hair in the mirror, which I had braided. I placed a deep, red rose at the end to match her burgundy dress.**

**"It's satisfactory, I suppose," she muttered as she grabbed her cape and ran down the grand staircase. I looked over the balcony to see Adele and Cyrille put on their masks and hop into the neat, stylish carriage. The coachmen lashed the reigns and they were off. **

**I smiled and walked to my room. "Its time to make history," I said to myself. "Come, Anna, help me prepare!" **


	6. chapter 6 a goddess among mortals

**So far this is my favorite chapter..i think you will like it too!!! Please review**

**Chapter 6**

**I threw my maids shift into the corner of my room and plunged into the tin tub of warm water. I sat there awhile, enjoying the aroma of the rose petal water, but I knew I did not have much time. **

**I undid my long braid and poured scented oils over it. The soothing scent of lavender entered the air as I scrubbed every inch of my body, leaving no speck of dirt behind. I sighed, wrung out my hair and got out of the tub, gently wrapping the towel around me. **

**"Anna, hurry!" I yelled, somewhat peeved. She burst into my room and gasped when she saw my dress, which was lying on my bed. "Ella, when did you… I mean how did you..." I cut her off, "Anna, it doesn't matter. I didn't steal it, so it isn't really any of your concern." **

**I handed her my brush and she began arranging my wet curls. She pored more oils on them to keep them neat and perfect throughout the night.**

**"Shall I put your hair up, Ella?" **

**"No," I said quickly, "It must be down, so the prince can see it in all its glory." I gave her a secretive smile.**

**When she finished, she picked up the dress and helped me put I on. It felt like cool water on my ivory skin. So smooth, so lovely… "Ella," Anna whispered, cutting into my thoughts, "What shall I do with these?" She held up the bag of shimmering dots Charles gave me.**

**"Oh yes, put them in my hair, but make sure not to get any on my dress." She sprinkled them on and they gave my hair a glittering appearance. "Get the shoes out of the closet."**

**Anna opened the closet door and gasped. I rolled my eyes, such a simpleton she was. She picked up the shoes and to my dismay, almost dropped one, but caught it before it hit the floor. "You stupid, clumsy girl!" I hissed angrily and stuck out my slender foot. She put them on quickly, blushing at her mistake. I turned around and examined my lovely form in the mirror.**

**"It's beautiful, Ella. You are radiant," Anna breathed as she studied my reflection.**

**I smiled, "I am exquisite aren't I?" but, before she could answer I jumped up and ran down stairs. I had heard a wagon approach and knew it was Jameson coming to escort me to the palace.**

**"Jameson," I said, looking puzzled, "it looks like a wooden pumpkin!"**

**"Och, milady, I told you twas a bit outlandish. But, It will add to your mysterious appeal," he chuckled.**

**I laughed, "very well, let us go." He helped me into he carriage and closed the door.**

**"Wait, miss," Anna wailed, "You forgot this!" She handed me my mask. 'Good luck, Ella." _Who needs good luck when you look like a goddess_, I thought. I kissed her gently on her round cheek and thanked her for helping me.**

**Jameson whipped the white horses into a gallop and we were off.**

**The ride to the ball was peaceful and majestic. The country side was lit with silver rays, making every leaf, every blade of grass ethereal. **

**We promptly arrived at eight and Jameson quickly jumped off and opened the coach door for me. "It's time, Ella" he held out his hand and helped me down.**

**"Er, when do ye think you shall be done?" I looked at him, "Why? Do you have somewhere to be?"**

**He laughed nervously, "Well, lassie, my girl is in town and uh…" He blushed. I smiled, "I shall make my exit at twelve, and not a minute later.' **

**I waved and walked inside the huge, oak doors. I lifted my chin and walked into the grand ballroom. I looked down the flight of stairs, in which I must make my magnificent entrance.**

**A deep voice startled me, 'who are you lady?" It was the call squire, the man who announced the arrival of the royal guests. I had not thought of a name for myself.**

**"Ella of Sanders," I whispered. Sanders was the fiefdom I lived in, before I left my father to work for Adele and Cyrille.**

**The announcer cleared his throat, "Introducing Lady Ella of Sanders!'**

**All eyes turned toward me, and I savored the attention. I lifted my skirt and glided down the marble staircase, noticing the wondrous looks of the men and the envious looks of the women.**

**A lady in red pointed and muttered, "Look, she has glass shoes." Whispers raced through the crowd like fire in a stable. The crowd gaped.**

**By the time I reached the bottom stair, a group of men had gathered around me. They all bombarded me with questions and asked me to dance.**

**I chatted politely, but inwardly I was disappointed. Although many of the men were handsome, none of them was the Prince Alexander. **

**It was eleven and I only had an hour to find the prince. I smirked, for an idea had popped into my head on how to solve my problem. **

**I accepted an offer to dance with a rich, good-looking youth. He was graceful, but I imagined the prince to be a better dancer. I moved closer to him, pressing my round breasts against his hard chest. I knew it excited him because I could feel his chest stiffen and his grasp on my waist tightened.**

**"Your grace," I whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his neck, "Where is his majesty, the prince?"**

**"Please," the young lord said smiling down at me, "Call me Francis."**

**"Francis" I said in a low voice, "how fitting for a strapping young man."**

**His face brightened at my compliment. 'His majesty is in the courtyard with a large group of women, as usual." Francis rolled his eyes.**

**When the dance ended I politely excused myself from my group of admirers, telling them I needed a bit of fresh air.**

**I walked through the extravagant courtyard in search my prince, and soon found him in the middle of a group of giggling girls. I noticed Adele and Cyrille among them, which did not surprise me.**

**When he looked up, my goddess like form caught his eye. I smiled seductively and walked into a near by hedge maze. He pushed his way through the crowd of women and followed me. I raced through the maze, determined to make him work for it. I soon reached the center, where a fountain stood with two lovers holding each other. "How befitting," I muttered.**

**The prince came moments later. He took off his mask and stared at me, as though he did not believe what he saw.**

**I stood straight, chin up, breasts out, and hands at my side. He was my equal in everyway. We were made of the same ivory, gold, and jade. He had a crown of soft, golden curls, deep green eyes, a strong, determined nose, sensuous lips, and a square, masculine jaw line. His was tall and sturdy, with a becoming tan. He was every woman's dream, he was my dream.**

**He cocked his head to the side. "Lady Ella of sanders, your majesty." I did not bow, because at that moment, as we looked into each others eyes, we knew we were equals. **

**In three, long strides he covered the distance between us and wrapped his strong arms around me. A fire burst in my chest, releasing waves of passion and love. He kissed my lips gently, then passionately demanding something. I caressed his face, etching the lines and combing through his hair with my elegant hands, and in turn his hands caressed my face, my neck, my… A sudden rush of pleasure hit me. I gasped and pulled away. "Remove your mask, goddess, so I may see the face of my lover."**

**I laughed, "Prince Alexander, it's a masked ball. I would not defy the rules of the dance." I wanted to keep my self a mystery to him, to keep him enticed, and it worked.**

**'Call me Alex, everyone close to me does." I looked at him, green meeting green. 'And am I close to you, Alex," I said smiling when I said his name. "You will be my wife, closer to me then anyone."**

**I grinned triumphantly, I had come and I had conquered. He pulled me close once more and awoke the woman inside me. A powerful sensation rushed of my loins, and I began to pant. His soft lips moved down to my neck, inspecting every inch of it. And then to the top of my breasts, I moaned.**

**DING! DING! DING! I looked up at the clock, it said twelve. 'Oh, my goodness, good bye Alex!" **

**I ran out of the maze and headed toward the entrance, I didn't want to be left without a carriage, for fear my mistresses would see me. The fragile glass slippers would not hold up much longer, I thought. I took them off and dashed through a back hall. I made it out to the front, but in my hurry I dropped a slipper into a soft, pile of dirt. With the prince on my heels I could not turn back and get it. **

**I opened the carriages door and jumped in, "Drive Jameson!" He whipped the horses into a galloped and we were off.**

**I looked back to see the prince holding my glass shoe and staring at my coach. I sighed and turned around, I was so close to becoming a princess.**

**Ok its not over yet guys!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 7 comin out soon**


	7. chapter 7 surprises and arises

**This chapter is one of the best written chapters in the series..it helped that I was wide awake to write it. Anyway, this is a very relatable chapter..i hope u enjoy it**

**Chapter 7**

**I was quiet the whole ride home. I was afraid that if I spoke, I would no longer feel the prince's lips on mine. There was magic in the air; not the kind that fairies create, but the kind that is made when two people who are made for each other meet. Alex and I were made for each other.**

**I sighed as Jameson pulled into the manor; it seemed so dead, so lifeless. I thanked him and got out, sad to leave the last part of my night behind, the pumpkin carriage. **

**He drove of quickly, excited to see his woman, I now understood how he felt. I made my way upstairs, slowly but surely. I closed the door and took of my mask, staring at the woman in the mirror. She was different then the one I was used to seeing, the one who was independent and sure, smug in her own way, but kind none the less. **

**She was dissimilar. The woman I saw was confident in a different way; she knew where she belonged, with her love, her prince. She seemed disconnected with the world, like a deity out of place among mortals. The goddess inside her had awaken and taken over. **

**I shook the glitter dots out of my hair and braided it. I carefully took off my dress, smoothed out the wrinkles, and placed it at the bottom of my trunk. I gently laid the mask on top and closed it, placing the lock on to take extra precautions.**

**I looked at the glass show on the floor. It looked to out of place without its pair, like me. I picked it up and placed it in the closet. **

**I put on my maids gown, but it felt so odd on my skin, so coarse. I laced it up and headed downstairs, hearing the door open and the terrible two come inside.**

**I bowed, "Lady Adele and Lady Cyrille, did you have a pleasant evening?" **

**They eyed me warily. "Oh, what do you care Ella?" Cyrille said sharply, "It's not like it is any of your concern."**

**Adele smirked, "She is just angry that the prince danced with me more than her. Well, that is until some upstart came along and lured him away."**

**I cocked my head to the side, "What lady?"**

**"Some blonde haired girl in a silver dress. She ran into the hedge maze and he followed her, and they stayed in there for an hour. And when he finally came out, the girl was gone and he was holding her glass slipper. Can you believe it? The tramp had glass shoes! Some girls will do anything for attention." Cyrille rolled her eyes and headed up stairs obviously annoyed.**

**I smile inwardly; stupid girls thought they could get his attention while I was there. **

**"You know," Adele said suspiciously, "They say she was radiant, with long, curly blonde hair. They said she was from Sanders, if I am not mistaken, is that not where you came from, Ella?"**

**_So the twit has a brain_, I thought, somewhat surprised. "She sounds lovely, your grace. While I was here sweeping and cleaning, she was dancing with Prince Alexander." **

**Adele sighed tiredly, "You know, Ella, you are smarter than you make yourself out to be. I know it was you. I don't know how you managed it, but I will find out. Oh, by the way, a letter carrier came by with a letter for you, its up in your room."**

**I curtsied and ran upstairs, anxious to see what I had received. In all the years that I had lived here, I had never received anything, well apart from some flowers young men delivered.**

**It was a cream colored paper with a red wax seal. I opened carefully, trying to savor the moment. I read the paper, then, in disbelief I read it again. I put my hand on my chest, for it became very hard to breathe. Tears rolled down my cheek, I wiped them quickly and went downstairs, asking for permission to make my trip to Sanders, showing Adele the letter.**

**She nodded and I fled to my room and began packing my things. It was so sudden, but I figured something like this would happen, when my life starts to go the way I wanted it to, something like this would happen.**

**Chapter 8 is coming very soon**

**Please read and review**

**Thank you **


	8. chapter 8: sisters and sadness

**This chapter is a bit more morbid then the rest**

**I think it creates a bit of balance in the story**

**Read and review please**

**CHAPTER 8**

**It was my second carriage ride in less than a day, but this one was much different than the last. I had received a letter from Sanders that my father was deathly ill and was not expected to make it through the week. I felt like I had been hit in the stomach and could not catch my breathe.**

**Sanders was only eight hours away, but it felt like an eternity. When I finally got there I jumped out of the coach and ran toward my fathers shack. I stopped before entering, looking at the crude home. It was worse than I remembered, the walls were crumbling and the ceiling had many holes in it, but it was still the place were my father and I had shared many good nights around the fire telling stories.**

**I ran inside. My father lay on a small table, surrounded by a pretty young woman and a doctor. **

**"Who are you?" I asked with some agitation.**

**"The man smiled grimly, "I am Doctor Valrius, and you must be Ella. My, my, my, you are even lovelier then I remember."**

**I closed my green eyes and searched back in my memory. And there he was, the doctor that tended to the sick serfs, taking care of their ailments.**

**I smiled sadly, "Doctor Val, I remember you. But, what is wrong with my dear father?"**

**He looked down, "My lovely Ella, I do not know. Whatever it is, it seems t be eating him up alive, both mentally and physically. He goes in and out of conscientious, I am afraid he may not make it past a week." Valrius shook his head sadly and left the hovel.**

**I looked at the girl across the table, curious as why she didn't follow him. I glared at her, "Mistress, why do you not leave as well?"**

**She looked up, "Sister, I belong at my father's side just as you do." I gasped, what did she mean sister?**

**As though reading my thoughts she answered, "About three years after you left, my mother fell in love with our father. So, at a gathering, when our father was quite drunk, she made advances at him. In his drunken stupidness, he lay with her. Nine months later, I was born." She curtsied politely, as if to excuse herself for her mother's evil deed.**

**Anger filled me; I was the only child of my father! This bastard girl was not going to take my place in his heart. I, the lovely goddess, was not going to be replaced by this dark haired girl and her innocent brown eyes. "Get out," I growled.**

**She looked up at me, her eyes filled with confusion and resilience. "I will not leave my father's side," her soft voice firm with resolution. **

**"Fine, then make yourself useful and get me a cool cloth so we may cool his sweating brow." The girl, my sister, ran out of the hovel to complete my command.**

**"Ella?" A parched voice from the table asked. I spun around and saw my father was awake. I ran and hugged him, gently, but lovingly all the same. **

**"Father! How I have missed you all these years. How handsome you look, even in your sickness."**

**He smiled tiredly, "My dear, beautiful child, how like your mother you have become. With the same golden hair and emerald eyes, I though your mother had come back from the dead for me."**

**"She is probably too angry to come back for you, now that you have slept with another woman!" I said furiously. A look of anguish crossed his face, and I instantly regretted my words.**

**"Know this, Ella. I will never love anyone has much as I love you and your mother. Sabina came to me when I was drunk. But, out of that unholy union came a wonderful girl, Cordelia."**

**I did not chaste him anymore, for he looked exhausted. His eyes fluttered shut and his breathing deepened. I covered him with a large, cotton blanket and went outside to get some fresh air.**

**I ran into Cordelia on my way to the fountain and instructed her to wipe the cool cloth over our father's forehead, to keep the temperature down. **

**I arrived at the fountain a few moments later. It was in a small grove surrounded by blossoming flowers and tall, oak trees that provided more than enough shade. Before I left Sanders, this used to be my favorite place. It provided the solitude I needed to escape life. I sighed and sat down on the edge of the fountain.**

**My thoughts immediately went to the prince, whom I missed terribly. "He must be searching for me, for he will never find someone who fits him so perfectly, or who is as radiant as I am." I said aloud to myself.**

**I rose a few minutes later, straightening my neat, grey dress. I walked slowly back to the shack. I prayed silently to god, begging him to let my father live, for he was the only thing I had left on this earth. Tears slid down my rosy cheek, knowing that my father was already dead. I ran to the house… **

**Well I think this is the second to last chapter**

**Read and review**

**Thanks Jolly rancher for all the wonderful reviews you sent me on both my stories**

**I so appreciate them**

**shanice**


	9. Chapter 9: from love to legend

**Here it is the last chapter!!!!!!!!!**

**Read and review!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 9

**I burst into the hovel to see my dark haired sister sobbing loudly. She looked up from the table were my father lay, "It is almost like he waited for you, Ella, before he died. He always spoke of you and he could not rest in peace until he saw you one last time. He loved you more than anything, even me, and I accepted it until you came here. When you arrived I became a shadow, your shadow, and existed not. The last words he said to me were, 'Tell Ella that I love her and will always be with her in this world and the next.' He didn't even tell me he loved me."**

**She broke down into more tears again, and for a moment I hated her and her trifling mother for bearing her. I sighed and sat down next to her. **

"**Cordelia," I said soothingly, wrapping my long, milky arms around her, "He loved you very much. He must have told you everyday. I was deprived Father since was ten, and I haven't heard him say I love you in a very long time. He knew you would understand, being the bright creature you are, and would know that he loved you."**

**She tears fell even more rapidly and she buried her self into my soft breasts. I laid my head on top of hears and rocked her back and forth, crying for the first man I had loved with all my heart.**

**A few weeks later---- **

**After my dear father was buried I stayed to settle Cordelia and get father's things into order. Both of us were orphans now and relied on each other for love and support. **

**With my father dead, I became more aware of my acute missing of Alex. Word from town said he was still looking for the lady that had dropped the glass shoe, my glass shoe. I sighed, wishing I could find him.**

**I arranged for Cordelia to come with me to be a servant to Adele and Cyrille. She agreed and on the day of our departure I found myself sitting in the small grove and crying. The flowers swirled around me, carried by the gentle, spiraling wind. In my hand I held to delicate shoe I had worn to the masked ball. I looked down at it longingly, replaying the events of that night in my mind.**

"**Excuse me, miss?" A deep, smooth voice startled me out of my thoughts. I didn't even look up. **

"**Yes?" I sighed, wishing not to be bothered.**

**The man's voice continued, oblivious to my annoyance, "Do you know who owns this shoe?"**

**I chuckled sadly, "I don't know many people who own shoes."**

"**Well, you seem to be holding its pair," the male voice said with a bit of confusion.**

**I looked up, my viridian eyes wide. Like a statue out of Hellenistic Greece, Prince Alexander stood their. **

**I stood up, bringing myself to full height, and stared at him stubbornly. I did not bow, nor did he, for we were equals in every way. **

"**Lady Ella," he began quietly.**

**I cut him off before he could continue, "There is no lady here, your majesty, only a humble young servant. You were deceived by the woman at the masked ball. I am sorry." I looked down sadly, knowing he could not marry a commoner, no matter if she were an enchantress.**

**He walked over to me, "I don't love the title, I love the woman behind it. Ella of Sanders, I love you and want you to be my wife." He knelt down and kissed my dainty, white hand. **

**Tears whelmed up in my eyes, I hugged him, knocking him off balance. I kissed him passionately, on his lips, his cheeks, and his neck. He laughed happily, "I take it as a yes."**

**I giggled like I was ten again, listening to one of my fathers funny little tales. Then I rolled off of him, breathless from the exertion. "Your parents will never approve of you marrying a commoner, Alex." I said looking at the puffy clouds that rolled by.**

**He stroked me rosy cheek, "You leave them to me, Aphrodite." He smiled at me, a radiant, loving smile.**

**We were married in an old cathedral. It took many weeks for Alex to convince his parents that he loved me and would marry no other. Of course, he won in the end.**

**I wore a dress of white, with a long train and roses in my hair. My fairy necklace and emerald earrings were the only ones I agreed to wear, for they had brought me luck before.**

**Every noble had been invited to the wedding, accept for Adele and Cyrille. I had them banished into a small cottage at the edge of our kingdom, until I saw it fit for their return.**

**My pretty, little sister, whom I had come to love and adore, was given the title of a Baroness and the mansion that belonged to the exiled sisters. She became my chief lady-in-waiting as well, for I loved her company more than any other's, accept for my darling husband, Alex.**

**As for Alex and I, we became King and Queen in our third year of marriage. He had become famous for his just and kind rule, and I was well renowned for my beauty and grace, and my smugness. **

**I bore Alex 3 wonderful children, a set of twins and a girl. The oldest twin was a handsome boy with brown curls and green eyes. We named him Alexander, after his father. His twin sister, Venus, resembled me and all my loveliness down to her curly blonde hair and delicate nose. The last born, Savia, was a stunning girl with pale, straight, blonde hair and warm, brown eyes. **

**Alex and I retained our beauty well into old age. We had our share of arguments and disagreements, but none the less we loved each other with a passion so great it burned from our jade eyes.**

**Our story was told by our children and their children and so on. Somehow, the translation became confused and I became Cinderella, not Ella of Sanders, a kind, modest girl with a fairy godmother and mice for horses. Alex became Prince Charming who stole my heart with passionless conversations and considerate manners. But one thing they did get right was that I lived and loved, and that I was a goddess among mortals.**

**Ok well, there it is, the last chapter**

**Read and review**

**I will have another fairy tale coming out soon about sleeping beauty**

**Its title will be Aurora, Dawn goddess**

**I really hope you enjoyed my story, I rlly wanted to tell a tale of a believable young woman and how she used her charm and beauty to get what she wanted.**


	10. savia? yes or no

**_OK faithful fans, including jolly rancher ), I have decided that I will also continue Ella's story through her youngest daughter Savia. Please tell me if u would or would not like that. I am also going to start on Aurora, Dawn Goddess, which will be about Sleeping beauty and what really happened, leaving out the fairy's and things. If u likes "Ella, simply, Ella," then you will definitely like my retelling of sleeping beauty._**

_**I also have written two other stories including Kalasin: the story of thayet' mothers (which actually tells more of thayet than of Kalasin) and Delwyn: the story of alanna's mother. They are based off the tamora pierce books.**_

_**I will have my second fairy tale out by sometime this week. Thank you so much and keep reading and reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

_**Here is a small piece of Savia's story:**_

**I lived in the shadow of a goddess and her twin. My mother, Queen Ella, was a woman of great beauty and pride. My sister, Venus, was as perfect as my mother, perhaps even more so. **

**I am Savia. Unlike my brother and sister, my name has no profound or distinctive meaning. Alexander, whose name means "defending men", or Venus, whose name means "love", has names that suit them perfectly. Alexander is a wonderful and brave brother who will make a good and just king. Venus is a beautiful, but a bit conceited, young woman who is becoming famous for her beauty and love of the helpless.**

**Savia. It roughly translates into "clever or bright." I am the smartest one in our family, but I am a bit on the lazy side. It wasn't until I ran away that I understood myself…**

_**Of course this is just a rough draft and all, but tell me if its worthy of a story… thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	11. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

**I always loved Cinderella, but I never found her believable. In the Disney movies and portrayals, she seemed too perfect and good hearted. How could she not hate her stepsisters? How could she have a fairy godmother when they don't exist? How come no other men fell in love with her and asked for her hand? Frustrated, I took it upon myself to show you what Cinderella must have really been like, if she ever lived. I made her a seductress, an enchantress, and a bit cocky if you hadn't noticed. I also wanted to make her green eyed and a curly blonde. Tall and curvy with an aurora around her that was attractive, yet aloof and untouchable. I may revise it, but for now, it will do.**


End file.
